Passionate
by darkmaho
Summary: El calor de la noche nos envuelve y tú y yo al fin seremos uno después de una espera tan larga, por eso, tú, dueña de mis oscuros pensamientos ven a sofocar el dolor de esta herida profunda. S S
1. in the heat of the nigth

**PASSIONATE**

El calor de la noche nos envuelve y tú y yo al fin seremos uno después de una espera tan larga, por eso, tú, dueña de mis oscuros pensamientos ven a sofocar el dolor de esta herida profunda.

**CHAPITRE 1: ****IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGTH**

_"__La profanación de este cuerpo mortal por tus manos no es gran cosa si puedo mantenerte a mi lado…__"_

**Sakura PDV**

Bailando al son del viento frente a aquella fogata interminable, el destino me trae a este lugar donde solo yo y mi cuerpo somos uno con la noche, el festival esta a punto de comenzar, y mi hermano escogerá otra esposa para adicionar a su harem, es una noche estrellada sin luna y el cielo ilumina tenuemente el lugar, al mismo tiempo que la fogata donde nos reunimos todas las noches a comer le da al lugar un brillo rojizo donde la arena se ve como una gran playa surcada de rubíes.

Mi piel bronceada por el sol del desierto refleja también los destellos del fuego y mis ojos verdes como esmeraldas contemplan la figura imponente de mi hermano, que sonriente aplaude a los músicos que interpretan la canción que en este momento mi cuerpo danza.

Y en momentos como estos se viene a mi mente la imagen del hombre para el cual me gustaría bailar, sus dos orbes ambarinas son el objeto de mí mas profundo deseo y su cuerpo bronceado y escultural ha sido mi delirio desde que lo vi aquella noche tortuosa hace ya cinco años.

Aunque sea un pensamiento masoquista el que ata mi memoria a su recuerdo, pienso en el todo el tiempo, simplemente no puedo apartar su imagen de mi mente y a veces me pregunto el porque, es un asesino, un enemigo de mi clan, lo se, la única vez que me fue permitido ver su torso desnudo fue aquella noche en que mis padres murieron.

Solo era una pequeña de 14 años, custodiada como la joya mas preciada, por ser la hija del señor del lugar, mi padre también tenia su harem, pero solo nos tuvo a mi hermano y a mí con la primera esposa que tuvo, mi madre, también, yo fui la única hija que tuvo entre 17 hijos varones y como me parecía tanto a mamá, me tenia escondida como una valiosa reliquia.

Pero esa noche un raptor alcanzo nuestro clan y habíamos dejado el lugar descuidado, así que no le fue difícil infiltrarse, fue matando silenciosamente a los guardias y cuando llego a la habitación de mis padres, levanto su espada de forma certera, matándolos a ambos de una estocada en el pecho frente a mis ojos.

Cuando se volteo a verme, simplemente me quede sin respiración, la vista de su perfecto torso bronceado con cada musculo puesto en su lugar me dejo de piedra, fui subiendo lentamente mis ojos, hasta encontrarme con los suyos y juro desde ese instante que en mi vida había visto una mirada tan penetrante y fría, pero hermosa, que contenía una gama de colores que jugaban desde el ámbar mas puro hasta un dorado fulgurante.

Era una pequeña niña lo se, y nunca antes había sentido los latidos de mi corazón dispararse hasta lo alto con la mirada de un hombre, en ese momento la muerte de mis padres no me importo, y se que he sido egoísta porque ahora tampoco me importa, es mas, agradezco a Alá que lo haya puesto en mi camino, aun recuerdo la forma en que saco la espada del pecho de mi madre y como la misma me salpico la cara y su torso, también recuerdo, que lamio su espada con un brillo asesino en sus ojos y luego se acerco a mi borrando con su lengua cualquier rastro de sangre que hubiera en mi piel, mientras deslizaba el arma asesina sobre la misma con una sensualidad devastadora, sin cortarme, sin dañarme, mientras yo sentía por primera vez una suave ola de excitación quemar mis entrañas.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos de forma pasional, desatando el deseo de pertenecerle y entonces lo descubrí, me había enamorado de ese hombre misterioso que parecía ser unos cuantos años mayor que yo, me había enamorado de sus besos, de su piel, de sus ojos insondables, de su presencia misteriosa, me enamore de un moro arcano y asesino que me había quitado la venda de perfección de los ojos de una forma brutal y sanguinaria y había abierto un mundo de posibilidades insospechables en mi encierro.

Entonces también yo comencé a lamer los restos de sangre que percudían la perfección de su cuerpo, dejando estupefacto por unos minutos a aquel moro desquiciante, acariciando su piel desnuda, saboreando, palpando, sintiendo sus estremecimientos y la forma desenfrenada en que me agarraba del cabello y tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando descendía por su abdomen y casi llegaba a un punto secreto y lleno de lujuria, me haló mas fuerte los cabellos al ver que no pretendía alejarme de allí, para mirar mi cara y hacerme perder nuevamente en la profundidad de sus ojos, era un chico de aproximadamente 15 años y tenia ya la actitud de todo un líder de clan, me beso como el amante mas ardoroso bajando su espada hasta que esta ya no tuvo mas contacto con mi piel, recuerdo que en ese momento quede mas prendada de el y me jure a mi misma morirme antes de pertenecerle a cualquier otro hombre.

- Perfecta…

Recuerdo que dijo con su voz ronca en un susurro que el viento del desierto se llevo consigo y yo sentí mis piernas flaquear con la nueva caricia de sus labios recorriendo el camino que iba desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja, mientras mis manos se aferraban de forma desesperada a sus hombros.

- Serás mía pequeña…

- Si… si – le respondí loca de deseo cuando sentí que sus besos descendían hacia mi pecho y una de sus manos hábiles desataba el corpiño que lo cubría.

La temperatura del lugar subía vertiginosamente y el y yo nos deshicimos de las prendas que cubrían nuestros cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando aquel encuentro, nos tendimos en el suelo, junto a los cadáveres, untándonos nuevamente de la sangre proveniente de ellos, jadeando ante la maravillosa perspectiva que de permanecer juntos teníamos, besándonos con ardor y pasión, sintiendo el surgimiento de aquel extraño sentimiento, sintiendo por primera vez la posesividad en carne viva.

Unos pasos resonaron cerca y sintiendo el peligro cerca, el y yo nos separamos, vistiéndome a prisa y el llevándose también sus ropas, una ultima mirada, un ultimo beso, una ultima caricia y lo vi desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche con una promesa salida de sus labios.

Volveré por ti, lo juro por la tumba de mis padres y sobre la sangre de los tuyos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de agonía, no por la brutal muerte de mis padres, no por verme ahora abrazada por mi único hermano de padre y madre, no eso no me había causado nada, estaba llorando por su partida, porque sentía un hoyo inmenso en mi alma, porque el único hombre que amaba era perseguido por mi gente, y entonces, rogué por el en una plegaria silenciosa, rogué porque no viniera, porque huyera, para que nada ni nadie pudiese tocarlo…

- Sakura… - la voz de mi hermano me saca de mi mundo de recuerdos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Andas muy distante esta noche¿ocurre algo?

- Nada… solo, solo tengo algunos recuerdos…

- Ya veo…

- Me alegra que hayas escogido a Tomoyo como una de tus mujeres.

- Si, ha sido mi mejor elección, y mañana será totalmente mía.

- Ya veo…

- Sakura, tu deberías interesarte en formar parte del harem de alguno de los lideres de nuestros clanes aliados.

- Ya te dije que no es una opción que tenga muy en cuenta, soy la hechicera de este clan y como tal no pienso abandonarte, al menos hasta que llegue el hombre del que me enamore.

- Sakura ese es un deseo muy infantil.

- ¡No me importa¡no quiero compartir a mi esposo con otras mujeres entiéndelo!

- Eres muy egoísta

Lo mire mal y me fui tranquilamente dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, se que eso lo enfurecía mas que nada y también que yo era la única que podía hacerlo, después de todo, mi hermano es el líder del clan y solo me protege a mi, a pesar de ser tan pesada con el la mayoría del tiempo.

Fui a lo alto de una duna alejada de mi clan, el viento jugaba con mis cabellos cobrizos, liberándolos de la seda que los cubría y haciendo sonar las monedas que adornan mi frente, el sonido es precioso y relajante, y mas sin aquel barullo que se forma después de media noche, mire el cielo estrellado y me deje tumbar en la arena, disfrutando el hermoso paisaje que esta noche se revelaba ante mis ojos, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos, hasta ser consiente solo de mi presencia en ese lugar, me estaba durmiendo bajo un viento arrullador y cálido.

Y sentí unos labios rozar los míos suavemente, abrí los ojos de inmediato, encontrándome con un mar de tonalidades doradas y ambarinas, aquel que tanto amaba, aquel que tanto extrañaba, me sonrió con su cara bonita y un par de hoyuelos se le formaron en las mejillas, subiendo el calor de mi rostro hasta un punto parecido a la ebullición, toco mis cabellos y me ayudo a incorporarme, para luego estrecharme largamente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Siempre eres así de perfecta señora mía? – dijo con una voz mas ronca que la de antaño.

- No lo se mi señor – mi voz salía de algún lugar, bastante estrangulada – solo tu puedes saberlo.

- Entonces, tendré que llevarte conmigo señora mía, para poder darte mi veredicto.

- Seria un placer que lo hicieras mi señor.

Ser raptada por el moro que atormenta mis sueños, realmente no me importa¿seria mucho pedir un instante de felicidad a su lado?, se que es enemigo del clan de mi hermano, se que me ha raptado, se que ha matado a mis padres, pero al verme envuelta en el calor de sus brazos, todo aquello que le hizo a mi vida se vuelve trizas y lo único que consigo hacer es mirar su semblante determinado y varonil mirar la extensión del desierto.

- A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura ¿y tú?

- Syaoran.

Me lleva consigo, tomándome entre sus brazos y dejando detrás nuestro la marca de sus huellas en la arena siendo borradas por el viento, atrás, dejo mi clan, mi hermano, mi vida, para ser transportada al lugar donde este el ser que tanto he amado y esperado…

**Continuará…**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ohayoo mis queridos lectores, este fic es un break que puse en la actualización de Porcelain lover porque la inspiración no me llega lo suficiente, supongo que para la otra semana el capitulo ya estará listo así que don´t worry nn, me gustaría saber que piensan de este nuevo proyecto, el comienzo no es tan impactante como el de la otra historia, pero conforme la trama se desarrolla la historia se va a volver mas interesante lo prometo.

Y si, siempre yo con mis toques de crueldad, pero q mas se le hace esta adorable chica es así XD…


	2. Softness

**CHAPITRE 2: ****SOFTNESS**

_"Teniendo dos caras que mostrar al mundo, dos personas totalmente distintas habitan este cuerpo, y aun así, __d__iosa de mis pensamientos__…__ ¿__serás capaz de amarme?_

**Syaoran PDV**

La sed de venganza me corroe las entrañas, es lo único que pienso y lo único que espero, ese clan, ese desgraciado hombre había matado a mi madre, sabiendo que era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo.

Sabiendo que me quedaría solo sin remedio…

Al negarse a casarse con el y unirse a su harem, mi madre firmo con su propia sangre su sentencia de muerte. El hermano menor de mi padre la mato sin ningún remordimiento, en mi cara, delante de mis propios ojos, sin considerar que yo aun era un niño de 7 años, sin considerar que ella era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo al haber muerto mi padre y la mayoría de su sequito.

Lo he odiado por estos largos 9 años, me he entrenado, me he inducido a sufrir, a luchar, a prepararme para matar, y si, soy un asesino, a mi corta edad soy un asesino reconocido, a sueldo, mato a sangre fría el trabajo que me pongan, sin asco, sin miedo, porque esos sentimientos los perdí el día en que mi madre fue apuñalada por tres hombres en frente de mi cara.

Mi juramento se mantiene y esta misma noche matare a mi presa, lo matare a el y a su primera esposa, lo he observado, lo he analizado y medido, y tiene una debilidad por esa mujer en especial, tal vez sea porque fue aquella que le dio su principal heredero, pero eso no me importa, los matare a ambos de forma fría y precisa, sin hesitar, sin dudar y será entonces cuando al fin vea satisfecha mi sed de venganza.

Soy un moro, orgulloso de mi raza y de mi origen, distinto a ellos que son un clan hibrido de egipcios, judíos, gitanos y moros, de costumbres islámicas según lo indica la ley que impuso aquel hombre, pero de raza impura, por haber mezclado su sangre.

Tal parece que los únicos pura sangre son aquel hombre, su primera esposa y su hijo.

Así que matare a los padres delante del hijo, tal como aquel inescrupuloso lo hizo conmigo.

Y me reiré sobre su tumba al haber consumado mi venganza…

Esta noche es la elegida, la luna esta cubierta por nubes y ninguna estrella se divisa en el firmamento, perfecto, el clima perfecto para cometer el asesinato que he ansiado realizar desde la muerte de mi madre.

Al fin el maldito y su esposa principal morirán, y me encargare de que su muerte sea presenciada por su adorado hijo.

Me acerque con cautela, valla bandada de descuidados tenemos en este lugar, voy matando uno a uno a los vigilantes del lugar y me acerco cada vez mas a la tienda del señor del clan, sin dar tiempo a avisar, sin dar pie a permitirles emitir sonido alguno cuando mi espada roza sus pieles, el sonido de la carne desgarrándose es simplemente placentero y a cada paso que voy dando puedo saborear mas y mas el momento de la dulce venganza.

Escuche unas risas provenientes de la tienda, la de una mujer, la de un hombre y la de una chica.

Perfecto, ya estaban los tres, los que iba a matar y el testigo, nada podía ser más exacto.

Ingrese a la tienda y vi unos ojos verdes y una piel de alabastro palidecer mas de la cuenta mientras levantaba mi espada y vi que el cuerpo delgado se atravesaba para proteger la vida de su desprevenido marido.

Muy tarde…

Los atravesé a ambos de una sola estocada.

Y cuando estaba en el punto cumbre de mi cometido, mis ojos se encontraron con unas esmeraldas sorprendidas, mas no espantadas, que observaban con algo parecido a la curiosidad el arma asesina que estaba clavada en la figura de sus padres.

La cara ovalada de una preciosa niña se me presento como una alucinación y mas al ver el armonioso contraste que hacían sus cabellos cobrizos con las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos y el juego perfecto que a la vez hacían con su piel bronceada.

La hija de mi tío…

Una prima de la que no conocía su existencia.

Con precisión saque la espada del cuerpo aun agonizante de la hermosa esposa de mi tío, salpicando mi cuerpo y el de la chiquilla con la espesa sangre que brotaba de este y no me pude resistir a lamer la sangre que había quedado impregnada en el brillo de media luna de mi arma, con el placer de haber consumado una venganza que llevaba planeando durante tantos años.

La mire y arrodillándome frente a ella la acerque a mi cuerpo y comencé a deslizar la espada por su cuerpo esbelto, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba en cuanto mis labios y mi lengua entraron en contacto con la piel suave de su rostro, borrando todo tipo de huella de sangre que pudiera percudirla, rompiendo de vez en cuando algunas cadenas de monedas que la adornaban y bajando a besar cada parte que estuviera desnuda de su cuerpo.

En un impulso lascivo y carnal, llevado por la satisfacción de verla sometida ante mi, tome los labios de la chica, de forma pasional, carnal, sin importarme un comino lo que esa chiquilla pudiera llegar a sentir, mi mente estaba enfocada en consumar la venganza hacia su padre y que mejor método que violar a la princesita y después irla descuartizando mientras moría de placer y dolor en mis brazos.

Pero no me espere la reacción que tuvo la niña…

En cuanto libere sus labios para poder tomar oxigeno, empezó a lamer la sangre aun fresca que cubría mi cuerpo, al principio con movimientos torpes, ya después aumentando la intensidad de sus mordiscos y lamidas¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, sus besos me estaban derritiendo y excitando bastante rápido. La nenita se había transformado en toda una mujer salvaje, una mujer que fácilmente podía erguirse a mi lado como mía si podía igualar el ritmo de mi pasión.

Y no me di cuenta en que momento había llegado casi hasta mis caderas y se disponía a desabrochar mi pantalón, pero al sentir su respiración tibia sobre mi piel húmeda mi reacción fue inmediata, la tome de los cabellos para que se alejara de allí, pero ella parecía no querer hacerlo…

¿Con que clase que pequeña princesa me he topado?

La hale más fuerte de los cabellos para mirarla y amenazarla, pero la vista de sus ojos nublados y sus mejillas rojas por el rubor, cambio mi mente en un segundo y mágicamente los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron hasta el infinito.

Es una niña cruel, una niña a la que poco le importa lo que ocurra con los que están a su alrededor, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo por mi rostro al tiempo que la besaba sin soltar sus cabellos y bajaba mi espada porque el objetivo de esta ya se había esfumado al ver el brillo lujurioso en los ojos de mi niña-amante, sin remordimientos, sin dolor, y me dije a mi mismo que no podía haber encontrado mejor joya si me lo hubiera propuesto, y sin pensarlo mi garganta soltó la palabra que nunca pensé descubrir en una mujer como ella…

- Perfecta…

Me dedique a trazar el delicioso camino que va desde su cuello hasta su oreja, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando, descubriendo la piel de una chica que había estado oculta al resto del mundo, la sentí temblar y sus piernas perdieron la fuerza, mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban casi desesperadas a mis hombros, enterrándome las uñas, produciéndome un leve dolor.

- Serás mía pequeña… - le susurre mientras mordía lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Si… si – la oí responder con la voz cargada de deseo mientras mis besos descendían hacia su pecho y una de mis manos desataba ese desgraciado corpiño semi-imposible de quitar que lo cubría.

La cuestión estaba en que la temperatura empezaba a aumentar en la habitación, y no era asunto de temperatura ambiente, porque en el desierto, las noches son infernalmente frías, diametralmente opuestas al calor del día al que ya estamos habituados.

Éramos los dos que ya no soportábamos el golpe hormonal al que la situación nos exponía…

Le quite la ropa y consecuentemente hice lo mismo con el resto de la mía, como si el tiempo no existiera, disfrutando de las deliciosas caricias que recibía de parte de ella y que yo mismo correspondía, y al final viendo desnudo aquel cuerpo de mujer casi desarrollado, pareciéndome mas excitante que el de una mujer adulta, siendo mas fino que el de cualquiera de las princesas que habían cruzado por mis brazos.

Y nos tendimos nuevamente sobre la sangre tibia de los cadáveres…

Viéndola untarse, viendo aquel rojo combinar perfectamente con sus mejillas arreboladas, besándola como nunca antes había besado a ninguna mujer, jadeando yo mismo ante la inminente situación que se nos venia, acariciando su cuerpo para prepararla para lo que se venia y a la vez para distraer a mi cuerpo del placer insoportable que ya estaba saboreando, aun sin haber entrado en su cuerpo.

Sintiéndola mía, aun sin haberlo hecho…

Se que nada en esta vida puede ser perfecto, unos pasos resonaron cerca y sintiendo el peligro cerca, nos separamos, llevándome mis ropas y apenas poniéndome el pantalón, me sentía frustrado, se entenderá el por que, mi amigo allá abajo esperaba una recompensa y bueno, las cosas no se dieron como lo esperaba, pero no importaba, había encontrado a la chica de mis sueños, era una niña pero cuando creciera estaba seguro que seria la mujer mas hermosa de todas. Le di una ultima mirada, un ultimo beso, una ultima caricia y me fui hacia la inmensidad del desierto no sin antes hacerle el juramento mas preciado que podre hacerle a alguien en mi vida, un juramento sobre lo que alguna vez fue lo mas valioso para mi y para ella: nuestros padres ya difuntos.

- Volveré por ti, lo juro por la tumba de mis padres y sobre la sangre de los tuyos.

Los años pasan lentamente y no puedo reunir el valor suficiente para ir por ella, la quiero a mi lado, pero tengo miedo de que este resentida por lo que le hice, en aquel momento la pasión pudo haberla cegado, pero ya después de un tiempo, los pensamientos de aquella noche pudieron haber envenenado ese deseo puro que surgió esa noche y tal vez lo convirtieron en algo mas dañino: odio y desprecio, que para mi serían peores que una apuñalada o un asesinato a sangre fría cometido en mi contra.

En todo este tiempo no he podido hacer nada mas que vigilarla, y soportar el deseo que me impulsa a ir por ella¿Qué rayos tiene esa mujer¡Cada año que pasa se pone mas bella! Y obviamente yo no puedo hacer nada mas que quedarme hipnotizado, especialmente cuando baila al son de la música de los tambores, porque… derrocha un aura de empalagosa sensualidad que me deja boquiabierto y de paso mordiéndome todo por dentro de los celos, los hombres de su propio clan la miran como si la desnudaran con una sola mirada y ¡hasta su hermano lo hace!

A veces quisiera partirle la cara a ese sujeto…

Y de paso a todos aquellos que osen siquiera mirarla…

¿Es acaso correcto para mí amar a alguien con locura? Siendo que para el mundo soy una persona despreciable, habiendo dado muerte a sus padres en su presencia, profanando su tranquilidad encima de la sangre de aquellos cadáveres que ahora eran sus progenitores.

Y aunque se que es pecado siquiera mirarla, no puedo dejar de hacerlo así sea a distancia…

Alá quiero tenerla… es que la necesito tanto que me duele…

Ya se que es el castigo que me merezco por haber odiado tanto su sangre, pero estoy seguro que si la veo cerca de mi no voy a dejarla otra vez, me la llevare conmigo y eso será cuando el festival del solsticio de verano este en su apogeo, no soporto un año mas sin ella, ya han sido 5 años, lo que para mi es un periodo de tiempo sustancialmente largo en el que habrá podido disfrutar de la compañía de su familia.

No esta comprometida, la he observado desde lejos y no deja que su hermano la meta en el harem de alguno de sus primos y con el pasar de los años se vuelve mas y mas hermosa, me gusta verla así de lejos, pero muero también por volver a perderme en sus ojos de jade, es una locura que deseo cumplir, un amor que tal vez no sea correspondido, pero hare pronto que lo sea…

Gústele a ella o no.

Los días pasan lento, es una curiosidad de la vida¿Por qué siempre que esperas algo con ansias el tiempo se alarga y parece interminable?, es irónico, he esperado 5 años y ese tiempo me pareció corto a comparación de esta horrible semana en la que me consumo de ansiedad y nervios.

Si, nervios, como un estúpido enamorado.

Como nunca pensé ser…

Pero me importa poco lo que antes quisiera si me vuelvo a encontrar entre sus brazos.

Y después de lo que para mi punto de vista fueron meses de espera, la noche ansiada llega y me acerco lo suficiente para poder ver la danza más erótica que en mi vida he presenciado, su piel bronceada brilla con el fuego de la fogata y el movimiento de su cuerpo flexible es una incitación peligrosa para mi, se que si sigo mis impulsos puedo terminar capturado y mi plan se vería estropeado, así que decido voltearme y no seguir viendo.

Ya después podre ver lo que quiera…

Me siento a esperar lo que me parece fue una hora tumbado mirando el esplendoroso cielo que hacia esa noche, y entonces, el viento me trajo el aroma dulce de mi tormento…

Y la vi observar el paisaje, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, deseando que esos fueran solo para mí…

Fue cuando se tumbo en la arena que decidí acercarme, tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante relajado, parecía estar durmiendo, y entonces no me pude resistir.

Me acerque a su rostro y roce mis labios con los suyos.

Con toda la carga de sentimientos que había soportado hasta entonces…

Y sus ojos jade se abrieron de inmediato, alarmados, como si estuviera pronta a matar al que estuviera profanando su tranquilidad, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se atravesara en mi cara.

- ¿Siempre eres así de perfecta señora mía? – dije con una voz ronca, supongo que por eso de estar a su lado, porque al estar sintiendo su aroma tan cerca de mi cuerpo me excitaba hasta lo mas profundo.

- No lo se mi señor – que voz tan hermosa, como ella, yo tenia el corazón en un puño, esperando que me rechazara – solo tu puedes saberlo.

- Entonces, tendré que llevarte conmigo señora mía, para poder darte mi veredicto. – dije expectante a recibir un golpe, pero no me espere la respuesta que me dio con una sonrisa parecida a la de un ángel.

- Seria un placer que lo hicieras mi señor.

La abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y sentí su cuerpo ceñirse al mío con una perfección inaudita, esa mujer era mía, me dije, y le seria fiel hasta el final de mis días, observe el desierto, cavilando en el lugar a donde ahora nos dirigíamos, pero no pude pensar demasiado con su respiración suave y pausada golpeándome el pecho, me estaba incitando, aunque no lo supiera y me dije que si no nos movíamos cuanto antes de allí la tumbaría sobre la arena y la despojaría de su virginidad sobre las dunas allí y ahora mismo.

Entonces se me vino a la cabeza la pregunta más inteligente del día…

- A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas? – un aplauso para el estúpido del día… amándola tanto ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido preguntarle antes como se llamaba?, me miro con su carita bronceada digna de una muñeca de porcelana y sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad y algo de picardía.

- Sakura ¿y tú? – me respondió casi que de inmediato

- Syaoran – fue lo único que mi boca escupió al verme hundido en la perfección de sus ojos, si alguien alguna vez descubría que esa mujer era mi punto débil estaba perdido, en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque por ella seria capaz de arrastrarme y comer tierra si me lo pidieran. La vi sonreírme de nuevo y me sentí como el idiota mas feliz de la tierra, y lo soy aunque según mis costumbres no esta bien dejar que la mujer domine al hombre ni tampoco que ella sienta placer, lo primero ya estaba hecho aunque ella no lo supiera ¡Y por nada del mundo dejare que lo descubra! y pasando a lo segundo…

Sakura, tendrás que prepararte porque el asunto que hemos dejado inconcluso hace algunos años esta por completarse…

No voy a dejar que lastimen a mi mujer por una costumbre de aquella gente ortodoxa ¿verdad?, y mas que el saber que ella disfrutara de mi tanto como yo disfrutare de ella es un incentivo que me estimula de sobra a pensar en todas las cosas que le hare en cuanto lleguemos a mi tienda.

Ahhh que vida la que me voy a dar…

Esta vez si lograre hacerla mía y cuando logre mi cometido, la convertiré en mi esposa, la única que voy a tener, porque no quiero compartir mi cuerpo con nadie mas, supongo que ella basta y sobra para cubrir la demanda…

La tome entre mis brazos, sabiendo que me la llevare lejos, donde nadie pueda alcanzarnos, alejándola de todo lo que era conocido para ella y de paso introduciéndola a lo que es mi mundo.

Continuará…

N/A: bueno, agradezco a aquellos que han apoyado esta historia, este es el punto de vista de Syaoran y si, el comienzo es extraño, pero la historia se pondra bastante extraña XD, supongo que mañana o pasado mañana colgare las respuestas a los RR en mi profile, por lo pronto dejenme decirles que la actualizacion de porcelain va doble y esta en el horno nn, espero que les haya agradado este segundo capi que fue hecho en medio de la sollada para un parcial...


	3. in your arms

**WARNING CHICOS!! ESTE CAPITULO ES UN LEMMON BIEN PLANTEADO Y HACE ALUSION AL TITULO DEL FIC XDD**

**Y de una vez ARIGATO a todos aquellos que leen este fic, lamento la demora**

**CHAPITRE 3: **"IN YOUR ARMS"

"_Inocencia percudida con las huellas de una anhelada pasión, tómame, ultrájame, ámame hasta que desfallezca de placer entre tus brazos…"_

**Sakura PDV**

El frio de la noche no era obstáculo para desaparecer, ni tampoco lo era la oscuridad, mas bien, pareciera que la naturaleza se aliaba para volvernos a juntar, porque en las almas de dos enamorados el mundo entero esta en la persona que posee su corazón, aquella persona por la cual suspiras, por la cual respiras y por la que vives, por eso para nosotros dos la familia ni los amigos existen si ellos solo implican mantenernos separados…

Ahora lo comprendo…

Y ya que tengo mi ansiada felicidad, no voy a dejarla ir por ir detrás de mi hermano y su numerosísima familia.

Porque Toya jamás podrá llenar el vacio que tenia en mi alma.

Estaba sola y ahora… ahora tengo la única compañía que deseo.

Por eso, permaneceré a su lado hasta el día en que me muera.

No me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Y ante eso, se viene la pregunta de oro hecha a cualquier chica virgen:

¿Qué si me voy a entregar a este hombre?

La respuesta en mi caso es bastante obvia.

Por supuesto que lo hare, no hay duda, es mi esposo, aunque nada haya dicho, es mi amado y como tal voy a honrarlo y respetarlo con todo mi ser.

Fidelidad…

Una palabra extraña en el ambiente en el que vivimos.

Los cristianos la manejan como pan de cada día, y hablan de eso como si fuera la situación más natural.

Por eso, aunque no lo seamos, aunque nuestras creencias se alejen de las de ellos, mi corazón no soportaría compartirlo con otra mujer, eso me haría totalmente desdichada, y comprendo enteramente lo que la religión les dicta, y es que cuando encuentras esa persona, la cosa pasa ya a un plano mas espiritual, no solo es cuestión de creencias, eso ya no te mueve, porque las cosas prohibidas hacen mas interesante las relaciones, así que eso no seria, es simplemente cumplir un deseo, un anhelo, seguir al corazón que te dice que solo esa persona es capaz de llenarte.

Y en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Aunque eso no quiera decir que la amnesia se haya apoderado de mi y me haya olvidado completamente de lo que acabo de dejar atrás.

El festival ya debería estar llegando a su apogeo, y muy pronto mi hermano estaría tomando a Tomoyo dentro de su harem, la verdad me siento muy feliz por ellos, pero se que su felicidad durara poco al enterarse de mi ausencia definitiva…

Toya se pondrá como loco, y no lo culpo, después de todo yo soy el único despojo que le queda de nuestra madre, un trozo de ella, bastante parecida, pero a la vez diferente…

Y definitivamente no quiero que me sigan viendo como una segunda Nadeshiko.

Se quedaron sin hechicera, pero, ¿Que se puede hacer ante eso?, me fui por mi propia cuenta y me siento feliz y orgullosa de ello. Me hubiera gustado muchísimo ver la cara de enfado de Toya, algo así como mi postrer acto de maldad en su contra, pero como no se pudo, me siento satisfecha con solo imaginármelo.

Pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando siento que mi compañero me arroja al suelo y se sitúa encima de mí a la vez que me mira con esos impresionantes ojos ambarinos.

Y de un momento a otro comienza a besarme como si no hubiera mañana, excitándome como cada vez que lo tengo cerca.

Haciéndome sentir la extraña necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí ahora mismo.

**Syaoran PDV**

La excitación me tomo como su presa…

Y es que no es para menos, tener entre mis brazos a la mujer que he anhelado por tanto tiempo, es un estimulo mas que suficiente para sentirme asfixiado por las necesidades corporales.

Aunque se que es virgen y no tiene ninguna experiencia, ese delicioso y pecaminoso cuerpo me incita mas de la cuenta a tomarlo, a hacerlo mío, a agotarlo con la fuerza de mi pasión.

Tanteo su rostro, recorriendo cada facción, cada trozo de hermosa piel, mientras sus ojos brillan como la luna, me estoy enloqueciendo, me estoy volviendo idiota, pero que más da si esta estupidez es retribuida con el amor de esta mujer.

Su cabello se encuentra adornado por varios hilos de oro que llevan atadas monedas labradas en el mismo material, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, como yo la recuerdo, siempre con aquellas prendas tan similares, tan tentadoras, pero tan de ella, haciendo un sonido característico cuando el aire toca su frágil cuerpo, haciéndola a mis ojos irresistible, pura y pecadora, como solo ella puede saber serlo.

Siendo el sueño mas libidinoso de todos aquellos que pudiera tener en mi adolescencia.

Desnudo su cuerpo poco a poco, primero quitando suavemente los hilos de oro que adornan su ropa, luego quitando aquel corpiño.

Desgraciado corpiño que como la vez anterior es una porquería para quitarse.

Cuando al fin lo logre, vi un par de pechos apetecibles que rogaban por ser besados y a mi, la vista desnuda de aquella parte de la anatomía de mi amada me descontrolo más allá de lo previsto.

Y sin poderme resistir bajo mi cabeza hacia uno de ellos y lo beso, mientras mi mano izquierda toma el otro y lo acaricia, al tiempo que produzco en mi compañera varias reacciones favorables: primero suelta un gemido bastante estrangulado, que a mi me suena como el canto de un ángel, luego, se aferra a mis cabellos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mas puntos a favor mío, porque en lugar de rechazarme, me esta acercando mas a su cuerpo.

Pero, en algún momento mi mente hace un clic y recuerdo que esto no era lo que yo planeaba, me separo temblando de su cálida piel y la miro directo a esos ojos hechiceros, toco su rostro y me incorporo, dándole la mano para llevármela a la vez con mi impulso, pero lo que veo en su cara no me gusta y mucho menos aquel golpe que me da…

Rechazo…

Ahora se como se siente, y algo en mi pecho comienza a doler como nunca, pensando que tal vez la teoría que me había hecho en estos 5 años era verdad y ella me odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Y eso lo corroboro en el llanto que ahora recorre sus mejillas.

Me siento en la arena, observando como cubre su pecho desnudo lánguidamente, mirándome con reprobación y con dolor, mientras su cuerpo se estremece con los sollozos que trata de ocultar.

Y siendo aun mas increíble, yo mismo empiezo a llorar también, en silencio, sintiéndome atravesado por aquella espada terrible de la angustia.

Hasta que ella niega con la cabeza y se lanza a mí, para luego abrazarme y comenzar a beber una por una las lagrimas que empapaban mi rostro.

Sonriéndome con melancolía al ver mi letargo.

Porque no pensé que fuera a hacer eso, porque pensé que me detestaba, que el odio que me tiene se había despertado repentinamente, porque pensé que de verdad me estaba rechazando y mi existencia para ella se limitaba a ser la de aquel que dio muerte a sus padres frente a sus propios ojos.

Pero su actitud por lo demás es muy extraña, y aunque me cueste un poco aceptarlo, es la mujer mas indescifrable que haya podido conocer, mas aun, que después de llorar me sonríe y me besa con tanta dulzura que no se que hacer, hasta que me abraza y me mira directo a los ojos de nuevo, haciéndome perder en ese mar de esmeralda.

-Hazme el amor Syaoran… - la petición prácticamente me acaricia los oídos y me tienta peor que un infierno, ahí la tengo, dispuesta, pero, los valores y la moral que no se de donde salen ahora me impiden hacer lo que sus palabras me piden y mi cuerpo tanto desea.

-No, Sakura, esto no es lo que quiero para ti en estos momentos. – se sube sobre mi, sentándose sobre mis caderas para acortar la distancia de nuestros rostros.

-Me siento rechazada, vacía, por favor Syaoran ¿Por qué no? He esperado por esto mucho tiempo, tu ausencia para mi fue lo peor.

-Pero Sakura…

No puedo seguir objetándole, como esta encima mío, sentada a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, siento como mueve su cuerpo contra el mío, con delicadeza, con suavidad, con una lujuria que a mi me sabe bastante a…

Su mirada brilla satisfecha cuando de mi garganta sale un gemido semi estrangulado, ¿En que esta pensando esta chica?, jamás pensé en semejante perversión proviniendo de mi Sakura, pero todo se me va olvidando, a medida que mi erección crece más contra su cuerpo y la veo ruborizarse, tal vez porque nunca habíamos estado en un contacto tan directo.

Y entonces recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro: su pasión, su crueldad, su desesperación, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, entregándose, totalmente dispuesta sobre la sangre tibia de los cadáveres que estaban tendidos a nuestro lado.

Recuerdo también la determinación que tenia ese día de hacerla mía, y ese bombillo retrasado que es mi cerebro se prende con una opción que en mi desesperación por creer que ella me odia no había explorado: ¿La habré dejado iniciada con todo esto?, y también si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿Ella también ha vivido con estas _ganas_ tan intensas durante estos 5 años?

Sera que… ¿ella me desea tanto como yo a ella?

**Sakura PDV**

En momentos como estos, el pudor se hace de lado, porque deseo que Syaoran entienda que lo necesito aquí, aquí y ahora mismo, que estoy desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mi, al fin y al cabo no soy tan estúpida ni ingenua, mas de una vez he pillado a Toya hacerlo con Tomoyo, y la verdad solo se me vienen a la cabeza las vertiginosas imágenes de aquella noche apasionada en que lo conocí y casi fui suya.

¿Acaso no sabe que es aguantarse esas _ganas_ tan terribles por tanto tiempo?

Estoy desesperada lo se, pero la decisión irrevocable ya ha sido tomada, lo quiero, lo quiero aquí ahora y de forma salvaje, no importa nada mas.

Al final, el fin justifica los medios ¿No?

Y es por eso que no me importa desplegar toda la sensualidad que nunca en la vida había sido capaz de utilizar, solo por atarlo a mi lado, solo por hacerlo mío, porque no me había gustado nada el momento en el que se aparto abruptamente de mi cuerpo.

En ese momento lo sentí…

Rechazo…

Que me dolió hasta lo mas profundo y me hizo golpearle la mano que me extendía, porque pensé que me provocaba y jugaba conmigo, como uno mas de sus caprichos.

Porque creí que me dejaría tirada luego de haberme despojado de mi virginidad.

Pero la teoría se vio derrumbada en el preciso instante en que lo vi llorando en silencio.

¿Puede ser alguien tan tierno y dulce?

Y niego con la cabeza, disipando ese remolino de dudas, lanzándome a sus brazos para besarlo por esa simple demostración de cariño, calmando su dolor, esperando disculparme y hacerle saber que todo lo relacionado con el esta bien, y le hago la petición para que me reciba entera, para que sepa que lo que siento por él es tan fuerte que en este momento anhelo todo de él.

Pero el se niega, y me veo obligada a desplegar las técnicas de sensualidad que había visto que Tomoyo usaba con Toya, tal vez a mi me funcionen y ayuden en lo que intento lograr.

La petición sale de mis labios otra vez, después de que el ya esta excitado y siento su erección apretarse contra mi, supongo que mi cara debe estar roja, por aquello de la novedad de la experiencia.

Y la respuesta de el fue un leve asentimiento, con los ojos ámbares nublados de pasión.

La seguridad me golpeo con toda su fuerza cuando el me beso y me volvió a desnudar el pecho, acariciando suavemente las zonas de piel que iba despojando de la prenda, haciéndome estremecer de placer y a la vez ante una idea que poco apoco iba cobrando fuerza inusitada dentro de mi cabeza, siendo la verdad absoluta que embargara el resto de días que pueda respirar en este mundo: para mi, jamás será suficiente darle todo mi ser… la felicidad que este hombre me brinda es infinita, tanta que no puedo soportarla, siento como las lagrimas comienzan a descender por mis mejillas de nuevo, mientras que el besa mi rostro suavemente y susurra mi nombre con su voz ronca.

Alá…

No permitas que vuelva a alejarse de mi lado.

Porque ahora mismo he comprendido que necesito a este hombre en igual medida que al mismo aire que respiro…

Y otra petición Alá…

Por lo mas preciado, por favor, concédeme su amor…

Porque no podre soportar amarlo yo sola durante mucho tiempo.

**Syaoran PDV**

Mi cerebro se apago realmente y lo único que siento ahora es el contacto de la suave piel de Sakura entre mis manos.

Las lágrimas se hacen presentes de nuevo en su bello rostro y yo no puedo evitar limpiarlas con millones de besos, así como tampoco puedo evitar susurrar su nombre mientras lo hago.

Para mi, la presencia de esta mujer es un sueño que jamás pensé tener.

Y la felicidad que después de tanto dolor y odio venia a recompensarme por las penas que había expiado por adelantado.

Empiezo a recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios a medida que la desnudo, primero el desgraciado corpiño, que gracias a Alá ya estaba desapuntado, descendiendo por aquel delicioso valle que hay entre sus pechos, mientras la despojo del resto de hilos de oro y de la falda dejándola como vino a este mundo.

La observo, y procedo aun más con mi oleada de besos hasta llegar a su dulce vientre.

Aquel vientre que en un futuro cercano llevará a mi hijo…

Ante el pensamiento irresistible se me sale en una sonrisa y antes de continuar con mis caricias recargo mi rostro en aquella piel perfumada y la acaricio con mis manos, como si de verdad aquella criatura aun inexistente ya estuviera allí.

-Te amo tanto… - se me sale sin querer la confesión mas fuerte de mi vida y siento como ella se tensa debajo de mis manos.

-Oh Syaoran!! – levanto la mirada aterrado ante mi propio descuido viendo su rostro que esta nuevamente sonrojado, con las manos en su boca y los ojos repletos de lagrimas, destilando felicidad pura…

-Saku… - me tapo la boca con una de sus manos mientras su sonrisa volvía a dejarme estático e idiota.

-Yo también, yo también siento lo mismo… tonta de mi al haber desconfiado… tonta, tonta, tonta!! Soy una estúpida… - el llanto recorría ya libremente su rostro.

Me sentí tan terriblemente aliviado cuando escuche de sus labios ese "yo también".

Ahora sin preocuparme, me ocupo más bien en besar todo su cuerpo desnudo, dejando para lo último el altar de su femineidad.

Pero el golpe a mis hormonas no estaba previsto cuando abrí sus piernas después de subírmelas sobre los hombros, ni tampoco que el calor de mi cuerpo se triplicara en cuanto le di el primer beso…

Pero eso no importa y trato de ocupar mi mente en otras cosas, mientras exploro a placer ese lugar recóndito que ningún hombre conocía.

La beso, juego con mi lengua y la muerdo, como al dulce más exquisito de todos, al mismo tiempo que dos de mis dedos se adentran en la suavidad aterciopelada de su cuerpo y la tocan como había querido hacerlo desde la noche en que la conocí.

Y ella me responde arqueando su cuerpo, como si rechazara en primera estancia aquella intromisión, pero una vez que se acostumbra, los gemidos y grititos no se hacen esperar, al tiempo que su rostro se sonroja cerrando los ojos y me entierra las uñas de forma dolorosa en los hombros.

Pero eso solo me incita a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de mis caricias, hasta que ella llega al clímax y pruebo su esencia, al principio con algo de temor, luego de manera brusca, hasta que ella queda en un estado de semi inconsciencia, temblorosa y sensible al juego de besos que prosiguió a esa nueva experiencia.

Mis ropas también fueron desapareciendo, y cuando ella se vio repuesta, comienza con la tanda de caricias a mi cuerpo, de forma cariñosa y suave, mientras me besaba el cuello y los labios.

Haciéndome prácticamente morir de placer…

Las caricias descienden y me sorprende ver que Sakura sin ningún pudor rodea con sus manos suaves mi erección y me tira de espaldas a la arena, mientras yo me limito a suspirar como poseso, mientras siento que sus manos suben y bajan, haciéndome conocer el cielo de una forma en la que nunca lo había podido ver.

Pero eso era soportable, para lo que hizo después…

Sentí como dejaba de besarme la boca y su camino de besos húmedos descendió por mi cuello, tórax abdomen, cintura, piernas y luego volvió a subir cuando llego a los pies, todo eso sin dejar de estimularme.

La sorpresa me embargo cuando en el lugar que ocupaban sus manos sentí algo húmedo…

Mi cerebro antes apagado se fundió con cada uno de los besos que ella me daba, mientras yo solo podía clavar desesperadamente mis uñas en la arena cercana a mi, sin obtener nada solido a que aferrarme al estarme enfrentando a semejante ataque.

Se esta vengando…

Fue lo primero que pensé, porque nunca imagine que ella me respondería con la misma moneda con la que yo le había pagado.

Y el placer que me estaba dando era tremendo, sin contar el bonus extra de que era la primera vez que una mujer me hacia _eso_…

Ahora si comprendía su rostro angustiado y sonrojado, sus clavadas de uñas en mis hombros y sus gritos angustiosos, esto realmente amerita esa reacción por parte de cualquiera que pueda considerarse un humano normal…

Siento como no puedo soportarlo mas y sin pensar la agarro de los cabellos y jalo su rostro hacia el mío para besarla con todo el deseo contenido en mi.

Tumbándola sobre la arena y acariciándola un poco mas mientras me posiciono entre sus piernas y en medio de un beso dulce, suavemente voy penetrando en ella, mientras su rostro se contrae cuando cruzo la delgada barrera de su castidad, creándome la amplia certeza de que esa mujer era solo mía.

Mía…

De aquí a la eternidad solo mía…

**Sakura PDV**

Dolor…

Mi cuerpo se estremece ante este horrible dolor…

Pero en medio de este, un suave calor sube a medida que el tiempo transcurre y una ola increíble de placer me noquea cuando siento la primera embestida por parte de el en medio de aquel dulce e inocente beso.

Los movimientos de su cuerpo incitan al mío a unírsele en aquella danza primitiva, salvaje y llena de sensualidad que pretendía realizar.

Me dejo llevar y elevo mis caderas hacia las suyas, como signo de aprobación.

Pero no imagine que ese simple movimiento duplicara el placer que ya sentía. Y sin pensármelo dos veces, vuelvo a hacerlo, con el mismo ritmo que el me marca, haciéndolo temblar y soltar unos suaves suspiros, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos automáticamente, pruebas tangibles de que estaba disfrutando tanto o mas que yo lo que hacíamos.

Aferro su espalda, sin importarme los posibles rasguños que pueda dejar en ella, me veo metida en una terrible y angustiante necesidad que oprime mi pecho, al sentir que si lo suelto, puedo caer en un gran abismo y tal vez pueda separarme de el.

Y por supuesto no quiero eso.

Lo acaricio y beso como si la vida se me fuera en eso, mientras aumento el ritmo de mis caderas y siento que el aprieta los dientes entre nuestro beso.

No puedo creer que un asesino como el pueda ser tan tierno, no puedo creer que sea tan suave, tan cálido. A cada segundo que pasa, siento que lo amo más y más, mientras el placer sube y sube vertiginosamente, concentrándose en aquel punto de mi anatomía que aprisiona su miembro masculino.

Linda… - oigo que me susurra mientras llena mi boca de besos – Siento… que estoy… en un sueño… - su voz masculina se oye mas ronca de lo común, y creo que el bono a esta faceta va en la excitación tan terrible que llena su cuerpo, no lo culpo, haber esperado 5 años fue mucho tiempo.

Incluso para mi…

Y en medio de sus besos cálidos siento que me voy elevando y un calor increíble se concentra en el punto de mi cuerpo que esta unido al suyo.

El tiempo se pasa más lento.

Un embate… un suspiro desesperado de su parte…

Otro embate, mi cuerpo se tensa y le rasguño toda la espalda…

Ultimo embate… ambos nos arqueamos hacia el otro soltando un largo grito de placer mientras siento que algo tibio llena mis entrañas y siento mi cuerpo temblar junto al suyo cuando alguna señal de placer rezagada se activa…

Miro sus ojos y veo fuego destilar de ellos, mientras entre jadeos me sonríe y sale de mi cuerpo moviéndose lentamente, despertando en mi las ultimas e intensas señales placenteras, haciéndome temblar mas que antes.

Me siento cansada, y medio adormecida entre sus brazos, y así poco a poco ambos nos quedamos dormidos sobre la arena del desierto…

Continuara…

N/A: -Rojita como un tomate y escondida detrás de una pared- Lo he logrado!! He escrito mi primer lemon en todo el sentido de la palabra XDD, espero q no haya quedado vulgar T.T

No me hagan vudú por favor, ya se que me he tardado en actualizar todo, pero es q el tiempo no me deja y la inspiración se me fue en la semana de exposiciones!!

Se les agradece a todos los q leen mis historias.

prometo poner en mi profile la respuesta a los anonimos y enviar las respuestas privadas a cada uno de sus rr de porcelain lover y de esta historia pronto...


	4. vanished

**CHAPITRE 4: **"VANISHED"

"_Dando mi cara al mundo, por ti, ardoroso amante, voy hasta el mismísimo infierno si me lo pides…"_

**Sakura PDV**

¿Qué puedo decir?

He experimentado la sensación más placentera que pudiera haber imaginado jamás, y ahora, recostada sobre el torso perfecto y bronceado de mi bello durmiente, sonrío como idiota al recordar la apasionada noche que acaba de pasar.

La mejor noche de mi vida…

Y esperaba que el momento se repitiera por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Syaoran…

Acaricio su rostro tranquilo, sonriendo aun mas, mientras besos sus labios suavemente, probándolo, pero sin querer despertarlo.

Obviamente no funcionó, porque en menos de un santiamén me gira y yo quedo de espaldas a la arena mientras el me sonríe y vuelve a comenzar con el juego sensual que empezamos en la noche.

-Espera… ya va a amanecer... – le susurro entre jadeos mientras él me besa el cuello lenta y concienzudamente.

-¿Y? – fue lo único que me responde sin dejar mi cuello

-Nos pueden seguir…

-No lo creo, a estas alturas tu hermano debe estarse dando hasta ahora cuenta de tu desaparición, tenemos aun unas tres horas antes de que salgan del campamento.

-¿Tienes el don de ver el futuro? – le pregunto con toda mi curiosidad, él levanta la cabeza y asiente levemente sorprendiéndome.

-Algo parecido, veo lo que hacen las personas en las que enfoco mis pensamientos y adivino lo que harán en las próximas seis horas, es un don que he desarrollado desde muy niño y es la única habilidad mágica que tengo el resto de mis habilidades son físicas, como te pudiste dar cuenta en nuestros encuentros.

-Si…

-Pero tú eres distinta, eres lo contrario a mí, tus habilidades mágicas son muy variadas y tu habilidad física está solo en la danza del vientre ¿Verdad?

-Si, tengo problemas para las demás cosas, porque nunca desarrolle el resto de mis talentos, obviamente se cocinar como cualquier mujer, pero no se coser ni se comportarme como una esposa…

-Mentirosa, ahora mismo lo haces.

-¿Eh?

-Para mi una esposa perfecta eres tu. Soy un nómada, vivo solo, mas bien vivía solo, y tu eres tan libre… se que vamos a estar muy bien.

-Eso espero – le respondo nerviosa abrazándolo mientras él vuelve a hundirse en mi cuerpo sin que yo me diera cuenta de sus intenciones, sacándome un gemido fuerte por la sorpresa y el placer.

-¿Ves? Vamos a estar muy bien – me sonríe y la conversación queda cortada en ese momento, porque al empezar ese vaivén cadencioso y suave, el placer intenso no nos permite seguir hablando.

Soy tan feliz en este momento…

Mamá, papá, Touya… realmente no quiero que nada ni nadie me separe de él nunca, nunca.

Lo amo, como loca, lo quiero junto a mí.

Quiero darle un hijo…

Y saber que siempre seré suya y que estaré a su lado aun así él no me quiera.

Eso me dolió, ese pensamiento es una espina innecesaria y dolorosa, que se ve cubierta por los expertos labios de mi amado que me besan con ternura mientras susurra mi nombre y me lleva al cielo a su lado.

Ah… no puedo imaginarme un mejor paraíso…

Me rodea con sus brazos y sale de mi con mucha delicadeza, como si me fuera a partir si el hiciera un movimiento brusco, es un hombre muy suave y gentil si se le conoce a fondo, aunque su oficio diga otra cosa muy opuesta. Rodamos un poco sobre la arena antes de que nos durmamos otra vez.

Así transcurre cerca de una hora, entonces cuando me despierto, siento las caricias de Syaoran en mi pelo y no puedo evitar sonreír, este hombre es mi felicidad, lo que quiero de aquí en adelante y para el resto de mi vida, con lo único con lo que de verdad me siento cómoda, como si estuviera en mi casa, como si hubiera regresado de un largo viaje.

Cuando lo miro me sonríe y me besa suavemente, apenas un roce delicado de sus labios contra los míos que tiene la facultad de acelerar los latidos de mi corazón de manera desaforada.

Se que me he ruborizado, lo siento en el calor de mi cara, pero no me importa, sigo con el juego y acaricio suavemente su mentón mientras él enreda su mano libre en mis cabellos, no son caricias pasionales, son mas bien caricias de reconocimiento, caricias que expresan mucho, y que en mi lenguaje corporal me marcan con fuego como suya, inclusive mas que cuando me tuvo.

Pero las cosas así tienen que terminar y él se separa de mí lentamente y se incorpora, extendiéndome una de sus manos e invitándome a que haga lo mismo.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos, vístete por favor – yo le hago caso, sin poder evitar mirarlo a hurtadillas mientras se viste, es un hombre hermoso, en todo el sentido de la palabra y me quedo sonriendo como tonta hasta que él me descubre y suelta una suave risa, una risa dulce, como él.

-Yo… lo siento, no lo hare más – atino a decir torpemente terminando de colocarme mi corpiño.

-No me molesta, nada de lo que tu hagas me molesta, además, este cuerpo es tuyo, así que no te avergüences, soy tu trofeo, no lo olvides.

Se pone la gran cantidad de abalorios y collares que yo le quite anoche, y la verdad le lucen muy bien, no mire bien su ropa porque estaba de noche, pero ahora que puedo hacerlo, me doy cuenta de la majestuosidad que irradia con el simple hecho de estar ahí de pie vistiéndose.

Con unos ojos ambarinos resplandecientes y la piel bronceada, es el hombre mas atractivo que haya podido conocer, y ahora, con una túnica blanca ricamente adornada colgando en la mitad de su torso desnudo adornado por varios collares de oro que resaltan aun mas el tono de su piel, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo apetecible que luce, el pantalón también blanco y suelto deja mucho a la imaginación, pero enseña lo suficiente para saber que debajo se hallan unas piernas poderosas y ejercitadas.

Mi mirada se posa ahora en los brazos fuertes, también decorados con las joyas pertinentes, abalorios solo vistos en los lideres de los clanes y las manos grandes con varios anillos, aquellas manos suaves para dar una caricia, pero despiadadas a la hora de coger una espada y desempeñar su función.

Pero mi alegría visual se ve interrumpida cuando él se me acerca sonriente y me besa otra vez, mientras coloca mis monedas de oro en los lugares donde las llevaba la noche anterior, haciéndome dar vueltas y piruetas para acomodarlas de manera pertinente sin moverse él ni un centímetro de donde está parado.

Pareciera como si ambos estuviéramos bailando.

Y entonces lo imagino ejecutando la danza que hice la noche anterior a mi lado y me sonrojo, la danza hecha por la mujer se ve hermosa, pero se transforma en un elemento seductor muy poderoso cuando ella elige una pareja.

Niego con la cabeza y el para el movimiento de mi cuerpo mirando me con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando en una cosa relacionada con mi vida en el clan, no es nada para preocuparte.

-¿Ya los extrañas?

-¿Hoe?, no, aun no, creo que te extrañe mucho más a ti en cuanto te fuiste esa noche.

-Eh… gracias… supongo – se ruborizó cuando le dije esas palabras y eso me parece tan tierno, creo que si le voy a contar lo que estaba pensando.

-En realidad estaba pensando en el baile que ejecute la noche pasada, por alguna razón presiento que lo viste y pensaba que me gustaría hacerlo contigo.

-Pero ese es un baile entre esposos – ese comentario me bajó los ánimos.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?

-No es eso, es que de verdad ¿No te importa hacerlo conmigo?

-No seas tonto, te lo cuento porque quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces, cuando podamos me lo enseñas y con gusto lo haré.

-¿En serio? – él asintió y yo me abalance contra él en un impulso de felicidad – ¡Gracias!

N-o hay de que, todo por ti, lo que sea.

-¿Te cuento algo?

-Dime.

-Creo que Touya ya me esta llamando, la piedra azul de este anillo – le muestro mi dedo corazón de la mano derecha – me indica cuando él me llama, no tardara mucho en darse cuenta de que no estoy.

-Cierto, nos quedan dos horas, por eso, tenemos que irnos de aquí ya.

Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato, la mañana esta muy fresca, cosa rara en el desierto, y eso me encanta, porque podemos alejarnos mas sin tener que sufrir mucha sed.

Y mientras caminamos, a ratos yo canto una canción o él me alza y se echa a correr en medio de risas y juegos o también hablamos de nuestras vidas, hasta que llegamos al punto inevitable de contarle lo de la celebración de la boda de mi hermano la noche anterior.

-Tomoyo y Touya se casaron anoche, ahora ella forma parte de su harem, aunque no dudo que sea su esposa favorita… - comento con expresión soñadora y lo miro de frente – a mí también me gustaría casarme algún día.

Veo a mi amado ruborizarse y tomarme de las manos con una expresión de frustración, seriedad y sinceridad, con un amor sin límite brillando en sus ojos, tal como yo sospecho que en este momento estarán los míos.

-Lo siento Sakura, por favor perdóname por no poder darte una boda como toda princesa espera.

-No te preocupes, de verdad, solo el hecho de estar a tu lado es suficiente para mi, no debí haberte dicho eso.

-No, no, esta bien así, para compensarte entonces un poquito, ven, toma mi mano por favor – me extiende una mano con el sonido metálico de los abalorios de su ropa cortando el aire con una música distinta a la que emiten mis adornos cuando me muevo, una música mas profunda, mas masculina, yo la agarro sin rechistar, realmente no comprendo que vamos a hacer, pero los latidos acelerados de mi corazón me dicen que será algo muy bueno – ahora, mírame y dime, ¿Me amas tanto como para hacer el sacrificio de entregarme tu vida?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – realmente este hombre logra tocar los limites de mi desconcierto con unas simples palabras.

-Si, respóndeme esa pregunta ¿Estas dispuesta?

-Por supuesto que si, pero, ¿viene al caso?

-Si, si viene al caso, porque entonces puedo hacerte un juramento muy parecido al matrimonio que se hacía en mi tribu – a mi se me corta la respiración con eso.

-E… es decir… q… que tu…

-Si, me voy a casar contigo ahora, ante los ojos de este desierto y de Alá.

-Syaoran… - no puedo evitar sonreír al tiempo que los ojos se me empañan de lagrimas, es que no puedo evitarlo, soy una llorona y este momento amerita las lagrimas de felicidad que están apunto de desbordarse de mis ojos.

-Entonces, Sakura, ¿Me aceptas ahora como tu pareja?

-Si – le respondo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras él sonríe y me pone uno de sus anillos en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

-En ese caso, yo juro que te tomo aquí y ahora como esposa, y hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, inclusive después de la muerte tú serás la única mujer de mi vida.

-Yo también te lo juro, hasta el día en que yo muera seguiré tus pasos. Y después, si yo llego a morir primero, me convertiré en tu espíritu guardián, hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos y podamos ir al lugar que nos corresponda, sea cielo o infierno, yo te seguiré… - me quito uno de mis anillos y se lo coloco en el meñique de su mano izquierda, porque sus dedos son tan gruesos que no le cabe en el anular, sonrío un poco y entonces siento que me estrecha entre sus brazos y me da el beso mas dulce que haya podido probar en mi existencia.

Pero nuestro momento especial se ve arruinado por la presencia indeseable de una tercera persona…

Un cristiano albino sobre un hermoso caballo negro para frente a nosotros, sus ojos grises parecen de hielo y de inmediato siento que las cosas no van a salir tan bien como yo lo creo. Me aferro del brazo de mi esposo, esperando que no se cumpliera el horrible presentimiento que a cada segundo retuerce con más fuerza mis entrañas.

Pero la expresión fiera del hombre me dice que aunque luche por ello, mi presentimiento se va a cumplir.

Y es entonces cuando veo que saca una espada y se la coloca en el cuello a mi amado, al tiempo que pronuncia unas palabras que no puedo comprende pero que mi esposo si y de inmediato me empuja y empuña la espada que tiene atada en su cinto.

Pero el albino tiene la ventaja y le clava de una estocada en la pierna mientras yo grito y corro a su lado a pesar de sus advertencias, sin fijarme que el otro se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder tocarme y entonces en menos de un segundo todo pasa.

El cristiano me toma entre sus brazos mientras me da un fuerte golpe en la nuca y me deja inconsciente, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudar a mi esposo.

Syaoran…

Ayúdame, por favor…

**Syaoran PDV**

La dolorosa estocada que ese hombre me clavó en la pierna me ha imposibilitado para seguirlos.

No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, el desgraciado se la lleva…

La esta alejando de mi lado…

Me la esta quitando.

El dolor de mi pierna es una urgencia que debo atender, al igual que la enorme perdida de sangre que estoy sufriendo.

Pero mi cerebro en este momento esta nublado, no veo, no respiro, no oigo, no siento.

¿Cómo más puedo estar sin ella?

Me la han quitado, si, y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo, y para rematar la situación tengo a su hermano pisándome los talones con una sed insaciable de venganza.

Eso me pasa por no prestar atención a las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor, por ponerle atención solamente a la presencia de la tribu de su hermano no he podido adivinar la presencia de ese individuo.

Y aquí tirado en la arena con una herida sanguinolenta en la pierna y sabiendo del peligro que se me acerca no soy capaz de moverme.

La impotencia y el dolor en el alma es lo único que mi cuerpo aletargado siente.

Ese desgraciado cristiano…

Ese albino, libidinoso y sucio cristiano me las va a pagar…

Porque cuésteme lo que me cueste voy a recuperarla, voy a recuperar a mi Sakura, a mi esposa. No le voy a permitir llevársela con él, porque así sea a las puertas del mismísimo infierno voy a seguirlo y darle muerte.

Nadie se mete conmigo y sale bien librado, eso esta más que claro.

Y por supuesto que mucho menos si se meten con la persona que en este momento es la totalidad de mi universo.

Sakura.

Aun así no dejo de preocuparme y solo le ruego a Alá que proteja a mi amada, que toda la suerte que a lo largo de mi vida me ha sido concedida sea transferida hacia ella, para que ese despreciable cristiano no la toque.

Porque si llega a hacerlo lo descuartizare vivo, de eso ya no hay reversa.

Se había echado la soga al cuello al meterse conmigo.

Y sin más, arranco un trozo de mi capa y me vendo la pierna, aplicándome luego una dosis de un fármaco que me dio uno de mis aliados la ultima ves que nos vimos.

No es que me agrade mucho la idea de recurrir a alguien, pero en un momento desesperado, los límites del orgullo son rotos y no me queda otra salida que recurrir a mi más cercano aliado.

Lo voy a buscar, Eriol es la única esperanza que me queda en este momento.

La única mano amiga a la que puedo acudir.

Concentro mis pensamientos en su persona y descubro que esta asombrosamente cerca, y sin duda alguna comienzo a dirigirme hacia el lugar donde se encuentra, conociendo a su mujer, ya debería advertir que me dirijo hacia ellos. Cosa que facilitara las cosas enormemente.

Así, de esta manera empieza el viaje más inesperado de mi vida.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Bueno, sin mas que decir se que he sido muy mala al dejarlo así, hasta me ha quedado corto, pero es por cuestión de tiempo y de trama, el otro capitulo va a ser dedicado a Touya para los que quieren saber como se entera de la perdida de su hermana, de eso no se preocupen, lo que pasa es que necesitaba que las cosas se dieran así para complicarles un poco mas la historia.

El miércoles cuelgo el otro capi de at first sight y de pronto el de Porcelain lover no estoy muy segura, al igual que ese mismo día respondo reviews como ustedes saben en mi profile.

Ja ne.


End file.
